Fire Emblem Code Of The Rebellion:Temp Title
by AstraFlare
Summary: Lelouch is given another chance in Elibe to help out, but behind the scenes another war is going on, one that can tear any world apart, Can Lelouch with the help of Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector Defeat Nergal supported by Six, while only One God supports them?
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is AstraFlare. This is my first fanfic so I'm kind of nervous but I really hope you enjoy it. Also you don't need to watch Code Geass in order to understand this fanfic. I will explain everything needed to know as well as the characters that are in this fanfic. If you don't understand about a character or term then please send me comments about it . I want everyone to be able to understand and enjoy this fanfic. I will try to setup a poll on supports based on who are stated in reviews . Also other characters from Code Geass will appear and so will Other OC's

Disclaimer: First time so I don't own either of Code Geass or Fire Emblem (trying to though need your support please make your donations. Just kidding but not about trying to =p)

Font for character dialogue

_Thoughts_

**God talking**

Normal Talking

* * *

Chapter 1 New Life Or Cruel Punishment

Japan

In the final episode Lelouch had Taken over the world creating a lie that he is evil and gathers all the world's hate upon himself to be sacrificed to his alter ego "Zero" created to help the has just been stabbed by "Zero" (Suzaku his best friend) and is currently dying in Nunnally's hands (his crippled and used to be blind but now could see younger sister) while around them the crowd chanting "Zero!" repeatedly

"I… destroy….. Worlds…and create.. Them." A raven haired teen managed to whisper with his last breath. He slowly closes his eyes, well I guess this is it. After looking around he makes an assumtion that there isn't a heaven or a hell, "well it seems there isn't a heaven or a hell just plain darkness. The boy looks around and sees nothing just pitch black space. _"Well at least I completed Nunnally's and Euphie's dream. I don't care if this is my fate_" Lelouch's grim thoughts set his mind and resigned to his fate. "_Well nothing but my memories to entertain me .."_

"…_._**shouldn't….brought back.…life.." **

"_Hmm_…_where is that voice coming from?" _Lelouch wonders. In an effort to find the source of the voice Lelouch tries moving towards where he believes the voice came from. **"The boy changed his world and he even stopped the awakening of a demon which you guys did nothing about!" says a voice different then the first.**

"_Hmm… seems to be more then one person there talking and it seems that they are talking about someone. Maybe I should hear what they have to say."_

"**No! Hey… where are you going!" the first voice asked. "To wake up the sleeping prince" the second voice stated. **_"Huh sleeping prince? Could he be talking about me?" _Lelouch began to ask himself but was startled when the darkness started to disappear and be replaced by a dull silver room. Its plain looking and the only furniture was a white chair on it a white dragon emblem with a red-eyed shadow above it.

"**Hello boy, welcome to the council." said a silver-hair boy no older than Lelouch suddenly appearing out of nowhere . **The boy had striking yellow eyes and was wearing regal clothing with all white with red streaks along the sleeves and in the middle of the chest going down. He also had the same emblem on his gauntlets and two katanas on each side of him.

"**So, I see your awake." says the boy.**

"Who are you?" Lelouch replies.

"**Hey, I'm the one who's going to talk and explain things so just listen, okay? I know your intelligent enough to understand that your best option is just to sit there and listen.**

"Wait what do you mean you know?" says Lelouch while he's trying to get up. For some reason he can't seem to muster up even enough strength to stand. All of a sudden the boy waves hand in front in him and in an instant Lelouch is pushed to the floor as if something weighing over a ton was on him.

**The boy sighs "I thought I said I'm going to do the talking and your just going to listen. Please save all questions for the end. Thank you very much."**

"_What's going on? Can he use geass?" Lelouch thinks to himself._

"**No I don't have geass and before you think about yes, I can read minds. These are just some of my many powers."**

"_He can read minds!" Lelouch says to himself startled but yet intrigued by this mysterious being._

"**No shit, I just said that. Look, I'll make this quick since theirs not that much time left. I've had my eyes on you since your birth and it was gross." **

"The very beginning! What do you mean!" says Lelouch no longer speaking in his mind.

"**It means from birth I've never let you out of my sight. I've seen everything you've accomplished, for example conquering the world at the age of 18."**

"_!"_

"**Basically what I'm getting at is that I have a job I need to be done and I think your up to the task. In other words I'm giving you a another chance to live but in another world. **

"Another world, but why me and what if I refuse?" Lelouch says starting to wonder what exactly is going on here.

"**Sorry, but you can't refuse and I already told you that the reason that I chose you is because I think you are the most qualified that's all. Oh look at the time its time for you to go."**

"Huh what do you mea-" Lelouch started but was then cut off as he started falling through the floor.

"**I hope you enjoy your stay on the continent of Elibe, oh and don't die." **Lelouch is screaming in terror as he keeps falling surrounded by darkness only being able to see the silver-hair boy above him. **"First stop Sacae Plains, oh and before I forget my names Aegidius we'll be seeing each other soon and good luck!" The boy named Aegidius yelled at him in good humor. **Those were the final words Lelouch heard before his world went black.

**

* * *

**

**Phew finally done with this chapter! Even though its not that long it was hard to write with all the distractions going on around me. By the way this is not AstraFlare writing its his co-writer. As much as he "wanted" to type it he had to do something (monster hunter) and therefore I agreed (forced) to write it for him. We have decided share the chapters so that each person writes a chapter. Any comments are acceptable I just wanted to let you know I'm the one who wrote this chapter so please tell me if there is anything I can do to improve on so future chapters don't end up like previous ones. Thank you and I hope you keep reading as we write.~Co-Writer**

**Well he did type this up but I wrote most of it so yeah, glory hog , sorry just a little tired from no sleep (idea came to me at night to make myself go to sleep I had to slam my head to the couch A.K.A. my bed XD) let us know how you guys think please Read and Review - AstraFlare**


	2. Chapter 2

**AstraFlare: I am so sorry! So very sorry! So many things have been going in my life. I just recently moved and couldn't use the computer because of it. (So sorry) I had to make changes in a lot of documents. (So sorry) My cousins had arrived from Guatemala so I had to be the one to take care of them and my siblings. (So sorry) Their arrival postponed the date of getting my new laptop (which I am using now). Coupled with the fact I'm in the whole college process right now this was pushed back even more. (So sorry) I have done a horrible thing in procrastinating but I will try to- **

**(Smash)**

**Aegidius: Okay I bet you're getting bored of the blabber mouth's whining, I know I am. (putting the awkwardly bent lead pipe down)**

**Co-writer: Thanks Aegidius, I was getting tired of that. When all this stuff happened to him he wouldn't shut up how much he couldn't post the story. Finally I have some peace and quiet. Please enjoy the chapter. **

**Aegidius: You know the deal, he owns Nozzing! (Except his OC's) There are mistakes of course, he is human**

**AstraFlare: Why must the world be so cruel to me? **

* * *

**Chapter 2: 1****st**** Game, 1****st**** Move**

**Sacae Plains**

**Lelouch's Pov **

"Ugh my head" I sit up, holding my head, hoping to mitigate the pain. _'What the hell happened?'_

"Huh?" opening my eyes I find to see I'm in a white room. Taking a moment I quickly scan the room boxes and chests all along the walls of the room, now that I look more closely it seems I'm in a tent. Which are covered with drapes, a couple of cupboards, and several other pieces of furniture. There is a black jacket hanging from the ceiling in one of the corners. Pulling the blanket off of me, I get up from the bed putting on the jacket, I look for an exit.

I hear some ruffling sounds coming from across the tent; a young woman enters through the now visible opening. I tense up prepared, to use Geass if she is an enemy.

The young woman sees me and smiles. "Ah you're finally awake, I found you unconscious on the plains" she stated.

Now looking closer I am stricken. Eyes that resemble calm waters and a face that can only be described as caring, _'her clothes are a bit odd though.'_

"I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now" The young woman now named Lyn said "What is your name? Do you remember?" Lyn asked.

Letting a practiced smile fall into place, I tell her "my name is Lelouch, Thank you for helping me"

"It was nothing."

"…nothing" interrupting her, her smile grows a little "Why… where you unconscious on the plains, if you don't mind me asking" she asks me.

'_I can't tell her that a god sent me here, first off she would think I was crazy, second I don't really know her.'_ "I don't really know myself; all I remember is being in a dark room.

"Ah, well I do hope you're memory recovers, anyway the clothes you wear, I can't place where you're clothes were made. Where are you from?"

'_Strange…clothes? How am I wearing this?'_ Looking down I discover am wearing a black vest, a white ruffled high-collared shirt with a golden embroidery lining along the sleeves, black pants with a black pin-striped purple belt, two black gloves, on the right glove there is the same emblem that was on Aegidius. Looking back at the jacket I see the same emblem on the back. "Ah, these old things." Chuckling _'no idea how I got these.'_ well I had bought it from a vendor a while back."

"Would you care to tell me stories of your travels, if you don't mind?"

'_Again asking to know more about me, how annoying, she is asking too many questions.' _smiling I begin "Well...I am..." _'__Ok just taking a shot in the dark here."_ "A traveler, I have been visiting many villages and surrounding areas getting to know the land and-"

"Shh, I heard something; I'll see what made the noise, wait for me here." Interrupting, she runs out through the opening of the tent in the front.

'_That was pretty convenient, saved me some time, now to explore my new location.' _

Getting up I look around, taking a moment to scan the room more closely, after searching through the little things out of any locked boxes or chests and of all things I find a sword in its sheath '_A sword?, what time period am I in? Well I can only assume that either she collects weapons or I'm in a different time period most accurately medieval time period, what the hell am I supposed to do here anyway? Aegidius never mentioned anything, especially fighting.'_ frowning at the idea of doing anything physical, I sit down back on the bedroll, and not a moment too soon as Lyn comes in.

"It's Bandits! They must've come down from the mountains, I must stop them!" She runs to the left of the tent and picks up the sword I had just seen.

"Wait! Lyn don't go…" _'I need to get some information of where I am, and how to get to the closest city if any.'_

"If it's just two of them I can handle it, it will be safer if you stay here" She smiles at me "don't worry I won't lose, I'll come back" she turns and runs out sword in right hand.

"But, damn…" _'Dammit I couldn't get anything out of her. "stay here" she says as if I would do such a thing, and bandits?, what is she going to do to them all by herself, stupid girl, I'm grateful Lyn, but I am here for a specific reason and I need to get some answers and only Aegidius has them…whatever it may be' _sighing I walk up to the entrance, starting to think up plans of getting away without getting noticed.

*rrrriiiiiiipppp* the tearing noise jolts me from my thoughts, the sound had come from behind, looking back a hole was made, evident by the bad job in ripping the wall; light is seeping from the new opening _'what in the…'_ the light is then blotted out by a face with a lot of scars, a broken nose, glassy black eyes, spotting me he flashes me a toothy grin. (Minus a lot of teeth) "Well, well, look'ut dis a boy, a'n he hath a pu'rty face, make sum gold f'or us"

'_Shit!'_ mentally screaming my misfortune, forgetting all plans of escape without notice to now escaping with my life and limb in one piece; a new plan forms, smirking I hold out my hand out in front of me "Obey me!" feeling a slight tingle in my eyes; the red sigil sends the command through the eyes of the other man and into the brain.

"Huh?" the bandit stares dumbly at me before his eyes are surrounded by a familiar red ring "co'and me lo'or"

"Answer my questions; is there a way to escape without being noticed?"

"No." he responded almost immediately

"Well there goes my plan for escaping, is there a way to avoid your brothers?

"No, they're luke'in for any'in for gold"

"Just great, the only way to get through the bandits is to have them incapacitated…Lyn said she would take care of them." Smirking again I look at the geassed man "well, maybe I can help her with a little push and you're going help me."

"yessur"

* * *

**Battle**

**Third Person Pov**

As soon as Lyn left Lelouch one of the bandits spots her, he pursues, he is tall, very muscular wearing torn up beige pants, thinking fast she leads him into the woods nearby. Running through trees that are bent awkwardly and the roots sticking out, she stops at a clearing in the woods and waits for the bandit to arrive, seeing him enter the clearing, she smirks when he comes into view knowing that she has isolated him making it easier to finish him. "First, are you a part of the Taliver Bandits?" asking the bandit

"What makes you think I'm apart of those monsters?" he responded disgusted from the assumption she had made

"Then lay down your weapon now and I'll spare your life, I have no desire to kill you, if you're not a part of them." Lyn ordered.

"Wha- ahahaha, Shut yer trap you're coming with us" the bandit laughed at her demand forgetting her earlier question

"Fine then it's your life" rushing the bandit she jumps and lands on the bandit's face kicking off the bandit she vaults over him and lands on one of her knees she turns and slashes the legs of the bandit.

"Gah, you wench!" the bandit clutching his leg he drops his axe, blood streaming from the wound. "No more mercy!" angered he picks up his axe he swings it horizontally, missing completely, the axe continues, hitting a tree next to her embedding itself in the tree, taking this opportunity she slashes at the axe arm. "Agh!" Recoiling in pain the bandit pulls his arm back holding it for a few seconds then with renewed fury pulls out the axe with his other hand; swinging the axe vertically down. The swing again misses as she had anticipated the attack, rolling to the right she quickly stands up and stabs forward.

"Guh, I'll…get…you…for" the man tries reaching for Lyn but his hands fall limp, the eyes glazing and his body slumps against the sword finally laying still pulling out the sword she runs out of the woods, upon exiting she sees Lelouch running and a man chasing him _'No! There was a third'_ "Lelouch!" Lyn picks up the pace trying to catch up to Lelouch and the bandit.

Already tiring Lelouch begins to stumble and lose his balance _'agh I can't continue'_ finally tripping on his own two feet he hits the ground.

"Gahahaha, weak li'il boy, gahaha" Laughing at Lelouch's meager stamina the bandit as if sensing something turns and swings his fist around hitting Lyn square in the jaw sending her back first towards the ground, dazed from the hit she drops the sword. Turning away from Lelouch the bandit faces Lyn smiling and walking slowly towards her.

'_Okay, now for the next phase'_ Lelouch sits up and sees the sword lying on the ground _'Perfect!'_, standing up he dashes to the sword picking it up he runs straight at the bandit. _'now, let's see how she will react'_ smirking he slashes at the bandit horizontally, jumping back the bandit then lunges at Lelouch axe held above his head slashing down, Lelouch puts up the sword in a double hand block (one hand in hilt other near top of the sword on the dull side) pushing the axe away leaving the bandit open to an attack.

'_Amazing, huh Lyn, well time for curtain call'_ bringing his sword back signaling the bandit to walk into the hit, suddenly the black eyes of the man turn brown, the red rings start disappearing and the bandit's smile broadens. Bringing his axe around the bandit smashes the axe into Lelouch's ribs sending him a couple of yards away.

"Grah!" holding his ribs Lelouch's eyes widen as the bandit is heading straight for him _'what? But how?'_ barely keeping his eyes open from the intense pain, he watches the bandit striding towards him. The bandit Stops right at Lelouch's feet a sadistic smile adorning his face. "A demon, pfft yeah right, all I see is…" stopping in mid-sentence the bandit freezes in his spot, but not only him but also everything around in sight.

The sky red as blood, the ground gray as ash, the smell of death defiling the air and a black cloaked figure appears right next to the bandit. Its red eyes staring at the bandit with glee, then turning the figure pulls out a scythe and faces Lelouch.

'_the reaper?'_ the cloaked figure's blood red eyes stare at Lelouch with contempt, the figure's shoulders shake, tell signs of laughter, and a deep raspy voice pops up in Lelouch's mind. **"A gift is meant to be used ahahahaheheheh." **After the voice stops the figure takes another look at Lelouch the contempt still lingering, the figure dissipates slowly till only an after image of his eyes remain.

Looking down and letting his bangs cover his eyes, archaic runes appear, unnoticed by Lelouch forming a circle around him, feeling renewed energy running through his body he stands up ignoring the pain smirking he asks "tell me what gives the right to kill someone?"

"Huh? Wat're you sayin" the confused bandit stops and looks at Lelouch

"Is it the strength of the killer, or is it how meaningless the person is? No it is for the results that justifies the means" holding the sword in front of his face blade pointing towards the bandit, opening his eyes to reveal red eyes with a bird sigil in each eye "DIE!" charging he stabs the man in the chest. The bandit's face expression changes from confusion to tranquil as his warm blood flows from the wound unperturbed are coating Lelouch's hands with the red liquid.

Brown eyes turn back to its natural color black; the man then stumbles back and falls to the ground back first. Glaring at the bandit daring him to stand up; after a couple of seconds of staring down the body he is sure that the bandit isn't going to stand up. Sighing he turns to Lyn smiling "you're okay, right?"

"Lelouch! Your hurt, here let me treat the wound" rushing to his side she looks at the wound, the blood has slowed down to only a little trickle.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt anymore, but are you hurt?" Lelouch asks her worry evident on his face

"I'm fine, thank you for saving my life, but how do you know how to fight with a sword?" asking Lyn stands up after tying a cloth to stop the blood flow.

'_This was not exactly planned I wonder what variable contributed to the release of the command, yet it worked out in the end.' _"A long, long time ago, I learned from a teacher with whom became a close confidant, well lets go, one guy left" handing the sword back to Lyn they head straight for the leader.

Lelouch smirks again after seeing only one bandit left _'fools they didn't know that they were facing against a demon'_ walking towards the leader of the bandits chuckling.

"But what was that technique?" Lyn asks

"A style of fighting where I used to live, ok ready for this" responding quickly Lelouch analyzes the man they are going to face

"Okay put down your weapon there is no more need for more bloodshed" She demands

"Where are my brothers? They're dead huh, well you'll find I'm hard to kill" the last bandit lowers himself to ready a lunge Lyn readies herself for the fight.

"I think that won't be a problem, judging by how he favors his left foot, his right side will respond slower strike his right Lyn" Lelouch observed his opponent and already found his weak spot.

"But that is his axe hand, he will be…" Lyn started but was interrupted

"Even so he will respond slower, just trust me I know what I'm saying" responded confident in his strategy.

"Ok, here I go" charging the bandit sword at her hip, "Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to me Batta the Beast?" the prideful bandit questioned.

"Arrogance, the fall of nations, what a pity" smirking at Batta knowing he is overestimating both of them.

Lyn dives to the right as Batta swung his axe vertically down, slashing at the waist then rolling to the left avoiding another swing. Angered he swings his axe horizontally again Lyn dodged it by ducking below it but this further angered the bandit leader so he swung his left fist at Lyn hit her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

Continuing with the assault he headbutts her, missing with the attack and swings his axe down at Lyn, regaining her senses she rolls to the right and avoids the swing. Jumping back giving her some time to take a breather she readies her stance again, taking a deep breath she closes her eyes and holds up her sword above her head, reopening her eyes she leans back two images of Lyn appear around her.

Disappearing from sight she reappears behind Batta speeding straight at him, slashing through she stops a few feet away, Batta falls to the ground

"Ok Lelouch let's go back home" walking back she fails to notice the leader standing up brown eyes glowing raises his axe above her head and swings the axe down with all his strength

"Lyn!" Lelouch yells at her pointing above, turning around Lyn sees the axe bearing down at her, knowing that she won't be able to dodge she just stands there waiting for the pain and probable death, closing her eyes .

Lelouch hears Aegidius's voice **"repeat Levitas"** in a trance Lelouch raises his hand and waves his hand "Levitas" a single lightning bolt strikes Batta raising him off the ground and rocketing him away hitting the ground with a sickening crunch. Waking up from the trance Lelouch recoils in pain as his ribs feel on fire.

Lelouch holding his ribs Lyn rushes to his side "Oh no you need a vulnerary and a healer!" she is holding Lelouch, blood rushing through the reopened wound.

"ugh I just….not…good" his eyes close and he slumps on Lyn losing consciousness, Lyn lays him down gently when she checks the wound again it already started healing "huh, how is this….even…possible?" behind the hair covering his forehead a bird symbol glowing dimly then disappears. "What a tough day, your very light you know" carrying Lelouch back to the tent Lyn wonders just who he really is. In the background Aegidius is smiling while his eyes glow one yellow the other red, as the sun sets behind him he claps **"Nice performance kid can't wait for the next show."**

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Six cloaked figures standing facing each other the first figure (a tall dark skinned man in his 40's dressed in a dark gray cloak, a picture of a red arcana rune decorating the front of the cloak) begins **"It has begun, he will fall and so will his little pets". **

The second figure (a large and bulky figure, around his 40's also, wearing a gray cloak, his European descent noticeable by his speech, the figure of a blue harp on the back) turns to the first **"Who will engage him? We need to weaken him as much as possible".**

The third figure (the youngest of the guardians, around his teen's his green cloak having a figure of twin daggers crossing upside down, also Aegidius's emblem adorning his hood shakes his head )**"not me I wouldn't be able to fight him yet, I just can't think of anything that he would do wrong, he is a good guy". **

Doubting the fourth figure (The only female guardian around her 20's, wearing a blue cloak the figure of a scythe with Aegidius's dragons swirling around the scythe) nods also **"It's true what would he do, he helped other worlds in peril too and fought against hordes of demons by himself."**

The fifth figure (A brown cloaked figure wearing a huge suit of armor covering his body with the figure of a forging hammer and a sword on the back) laughs at these doubts **"I'll go then, I didn't have much to work with on those bandits but I can do damage and probably win too!"**

The sixth figure (the other senior member along with Aegidius looking like around his 30's, wearing a black and white cloak with a picture of a phoenix on the back) smiles and changes the subject "**So how does Nergal like our presents'** ".

The first figure responds to his question **"he loves them; those two gifts really are going to move the plans ahead". **

The sixth figure laughs at this **"well good then, go then win and bring me the head of the 'Demon' boy"** the fifth figure nods and dissipates, the other figures stand up and disappear.

* * *

**Aegidius: Well that's it…..now move along, I have a grade A chance here for some fun (smiles demonically)**

**AstraFlare: Aegidius put down the bat…..put it down! Gaaahhhhhh! (running away while Aegidius is at his heels)**

**Co-writer: …..sigh. I never get to have any fun….. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Aegidius: Flames allowed though…get back here!**


End file.
